


Operation: Quiet Time

by DragonGoesMoo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, WinterIron Spring Fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGoesMoo/pseuds/DragonGoesMoo
Summary: Based on this prompt:Bucky notices how twitchy and tense Tony is; he sets out to teach Tony mindfulness and meditation. Tony learns to relax for the first time in his whole life, and maybe catches feelings during the process.





	Operation: Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSopherfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSopherfly/gifts).



> This is a gift for TheSopherfly. I hope this is at least kind of like what you wanted.
> 
> Also a few things about the story:  
> *It is set after Black Panther but Infinity War is not a thing  
> *Everyone has been pardoned and lives in the Avengers compound again  
> *# is a time skip

The R‘n’R room was quiet this early in the morning. Sun streamed through the wall of windows, illuminating the light blue walls and warming the silver mat stretched in front of it. Bucky puttered around the room, lighting scented candles and fiddling with a white noise machine. The room was filled with the soft sounds of leaves rustling in the breeze and birds chirping as he set the machine down and settled on the mat. He was about to close his eyes when Stark stormed across the pavement outside talking into a phone.

He couldn’t hear what was being said but he could see the way Stark was holding himself. His shoulders were hunched and his phone shook in his grip. In the 2 weeks that he had been at the compound, Bucky couldn’t think of a time that Stark had ever seemed relaxed or happy. Even the interactions with his friends seemed stilted and strained. Watching as Stark stomped out of sight he decided that he was going to teach that man how to relax. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he smiled. Operation Quiet Time was a go.

The next morning Bucky knocked on Stark’s door, rocking on his feet as he waited for an answer, hoping that he wasn’t about to get a door slammed in his face. A soft thud resonated in the room and small hurried footsteps soon followed. The door swung open revealing a very tired looking Stark.

“Freezer Burn?” Stark squinted up at him with soft brown eyes, hair sticking up in every direction. Adorably sleep tousled was the only way Bucky could describe the genius.

“Was hopin’ you might come sit with me this morning.” Bucky nodded down to the two mats under his arm and smiled. Stark just blinked owlishly at him before shaking his head.

“I don’t…” Bucky looked at Stark with a set of puppy eyes he knew rivalled Steve’s, “Fine! Fine, I’ll go with you.” Stark sighed and shuffled out of the room.

Stark leant against the door once they made it to the R‘n’R room, arms crossed loosely over his chest, looking like he couldn’t be more at ease even if he tried. Bucky still saw the tense lines of his shoulders and the tightness around his eyes though. He waved Stark over once the mats were set up and didn’t miss the eye roll he gave at the sight of the scented candles.

“Right,” Bucky said once they were both sitting cross legged on the mats, “I want you to close your eyes.”

“If all we’re going to be doing is sleeping, I’d rather do it in an actual bed. Y’know the thing you dragged me out of.” Stark glared and it was Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Just close your eyes…good now take a deep breath in.”

#

Over the next few months, Bucky watched as Tony finally seemed to relax. The bags under his eyes were steadily fading and the tension that had left him looking rigid and breakable had melted off him. Somehow over that time, morning meditation had turned into grabbing breakfast together, meeting back up for dinner and just hanging out in their spare time. Their conversations were always entertaining, usually ending in Tony gasping dramatically and dragging Bucky to the communal lounge to watch some show or movie he hadn’t seen. He had begun to miss those talks whenever Tony had to leave the compound and slowly realised that maybe he was falling a little bit in love with him. When he had admitted that to Steve though, he got laughed right out of the room and a gasped “you deserve each other” for his troubles. He knew it took a while for him to figure it out, Steve didn’t need to be a dick about it.

 He tried avoiding Tony after that, certain that his feelings couldn’t ever be reciprocated, but didn’t even make it a whole day before he was back in the workshop playing with the bots and arguing with Tony over whether Star Wars was better than Star Trek. Around the time that Tony was listing all the technologies that Stark Trek had inspired or predicted, Bucky resigned himself to never being more than a friend to him. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his gut when Tony moved on to ranting about the impossibility of a lightsaber, hands flailing as he spoke.

#

Bucky was setting the candles, jasmine scented because they were Tony’s favourite, for their morning session when he heard Tony grunt. Turning to see what the hell the genius was doing, all the blood in his body shot south. Tony was trying to kill him. That was the only possible reason that he chose to practice the downward facing dog. His toned thighs were wrapped in pants that looked painted on and led to the most gorgeous ass Bucky had ever seen.

“Little help here Terminator. I can’t seem to get this pose right.” Tony had craned his head back and Bucky hoped that his sudden problem wasn’t as noticeable as he thought. The raised eyebrow and glance to his crotch from the genius said it was.

“Your shoulders are hunched.” Bucky said as he adjusted himself and crouched in front of Tony, pushing his shoulders back. Tony was so close that Bucky could feel his breath ghosting over his face. He stared into wide, brown eyes, not daring to look away first. He gasped softly when Tony flicked his gaze down to Bucky’s lips and smirked and nodded, small and shy. He choked down a moan when Tony surged forward, mashing their lips together. His lips were soft and warm against Bucky’s own and he didn’t even try to stop the whimper that escaped when Tony’s tongue swiped across his lower lip. They didn’t pull away from each other until they both were breathless.

“Was that okay?” Tony huffed. He stared up at Bucky through his lashes, worrying at his bottom lip.

“Okay?” Bucky cupped Tony’s face in his hands, “Doll that was amazing.” Tony smiled as his cheeks flushed. He turned to kiss the palm of Bucky’s hand and closed his eyes.

“You wanna go out with me some time then?” Tony’s eyes scrunched tight and Bucky’s heart flip flopped in his chest, it was unfair for a grown man to look that adorable.

“Of course I do but what I want to do right now is…” Bucky smirked whispering in Tony’s ear. He laughed when Tony’s eyes shot open and he leapt at him, toppling them both over.

#

“Wow. You look stunning.” Bucky said eyes roaming over Tony. He was standing in the doorway dressed in a three piece suit, red tie standing out against a silver vest and charcoal jacket. Tony blushed dropping his gaze to the floor.

“Yeah, well. You’re not too bad yourself.” He muttered as Bucky hooked an arm around his waist and kissed his nose, chuckling as he scrunched it.

“You ready?” He asked.

“Been ready for a long time now,” Tony sighed as he rested his head on Bucky’s chest, “Better get going before Pepper comes looking for me.” Smiling, he straightened up and backed out of the room shutting the door behind him. Alone now, Bucky wandered back over to the mirror to check his suit one last time. His tie was gold, which would have been gaudy if not for his crimson shirt and grey jacket. Before he could fiddle with his tie or his hair for the millionth time that day, Natasha strode through the door.

“It’s time Yasha.” She said holding out an arm. Taking a deep breath, he hooked his arm with hers and walked out of the room and down a long hall. They stopped in front of two huge wooden doors, his heart threatening to beat straight out of his chest. He wiped a sweaty palm on his pants and glanced at Natasha as music started playing beyond the doors. She pushed them open to reveal a grand church hall and everyone he knew staring at him. He couldn’t pay attention to them though, because at the other end of the hall stood Tony, who beamed when he caught Bucky’s eye. He started down the aisle, smiling at Steve when he caught his best man with tears streaming down his face. Both sooner and later than he would have liked he reached the end. Tony was still smiling from ear to ear, eyes wet with unshed tears.

‘You really wanna do this?” He whispered, taking Bucky’s hand and squeezing. Even though they were in a packed hall all that Bucky could see was him. He couldn’t help and think that Tony had never looked as handsome as he did now. Staring into those soft brown eyes he remembered how lifeless they had been, how tired and strained Tony had been. Now, even if he was exhausted, he looked content. Even now when his hand shook and his eyes were watery, there was nothing but happiness and love and life flickering through them. Bucky’s gut was churning as he squeezed back and gave the only answer he could.

“I do.”


End file.
